


dreaming

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Rare Pair Week, Odin tries to make Corrin have a great dream, Too bad she already is, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: The dark mage known as Odin Dark slips into the room, in a rare display of absolute silence. With his plan, silence is the only thing that will do. After all, if Corrin were to wake, it would all be for naught! But, luckily enough, it seems that Corrin is sleeping deeply. Her breathing is even, steady, and Odin knows he can set his plan in motion. The mage kneels beside her bed, leaning towards her slowly.“Odin Dark’s legends are legion, and tonight, one such legend will fill your dreams!” he whispers, focusing his magical influence to twist Corrin’s dreams. The princess has seemed so down lately, as their war rages on, and Odin hopes that an entertaining dream will help bring her out of her melancholy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Today's work is for the prompt "Dreams"

The dark mage known as Odin Dark slips into the room, in a rare display of absolute silence. With his plan, silence is the only thing that will do. After all, if Corrin were to wake, it would all be for naught! But, luckily enough, it seems that Corrin is sleeping deeply. Her breathing is even, steady, and Odin knows he can set his plan in motion. The mage kneels beside her bed, leaning towards her slowly.

“Odin Dark’s legends are legion, and tonight, one such legend will fill your dreams!” he whispers, focusing his magical influence to twist Corrin’s dreams. The princess has seemed so down lately, as their war rages on, and Odin hopes that an entertaining dream will help bring her out of her melancholy.

“O-Odin…” she murmurs, her face twitching softly, before settling into a smile. The mage nearly whoops from his success, amazed that it’s working so quickly. Usually it requires a lot of effort, and quite a bit of his magic, to shift someone’s dreams.

“In this exciting tale, Odin Dark is tasked with hunting down rogue Faceless! The foul creatures, product of unholy magics,  turned on their summoner, striking him down as they claimed their independence! Unfortunately for the surrounding villages, these beasts could never hope to comprehend their freedom, and went on quite the rampage.”

At this exciting turn of events, Corrin gasps softly in her sleep. Surely she’s imagining the horrifyingly hideous monsters they so often face off against! A countless horde of them, terrorizing the countryside, and Odin as the only hero that can stop them. In truth, it was only a handful of imperfect Faceless, summoned by an inexperienced mage, but there was no need to include that information.

“That rampage came to a screeching halt with the advent of our hero, Odin Dark! Born from an unholy union of light and dark, his magic knows no limits! Even the hundred-strong horde of Faceless scatters like chaff to the wind before his fearsome destructive powers! The devilishly handsome mage was tossing countless spells into their midst, each and every one cleaving a swath of carnage!”

Corrin moans, arching her back slightly, and for a moment Odin worries he’s gone too far. Perhaps he was too loud? She seems to settle back down quickly, however, though he does notice her hands have shifted. The dark mage does not allow his mind to wander to  _ where _ those hands have moved, though. For if he saw that they were between her thighs, her wrist bulging up under the blankets, he likely would have stopped.

“Yes, thousands of Faceless met their match that day, at the magic of none other than Odin Dark! The beasts may be powerful, and they may be fearsome, but they never stood a chance against the might of a chosen her-”

“Ah… O-Odin… please, more…” Corrin mumbles, cutting him off. Even Odin, in the midst of his storytelling, can tell that there’s some strange edge to her voice. A kind of lowness to it, almost as if she were… and finally, he notices. He notices her hand, slowly shifting between her legs. He notices the way she’s biting her lip, and finally the noises she’s been making register to him.

She’s having an erotic dream. Presumably about him. The thought alone is enough to cause stirrings within him. Stirrings he would love to dismiss as manifestations of his dark powers, yet Odin knows better than that.

But… how did it happen? Did he overdo his spell, making the dream  _ too _ good? Or did it have nothing to do with his efforts at all? Could she have been having this dream even  _ before _ his influence?

Before he can ponder these questions for long, Odin Dark is faced with a bit of an issue. That issue being that Corrin's eyes, which are pointing right at him, begin to flutter open. Upon seeing the dark mage, kneeling beside her bed, Corrin’s face lights up. But only for a second, as she comes to realize she’s no longer dreaming. Which would have to mean that Odin is…

“What are you doing here!?” she demands, once she processes that she is awake, and that he has snuck into her room while she was asleep.

“Ah, well, I…” Odin starts, his mind racing. Suddenly, he thinks of a good excuse. “What I mean to say is, Odin Dark is not the type of man to stand idly by while a fair maiden is in danger! I thought that I spotted some sort of foul specter infiltrating your quarters, and came in to put an end to it!”

“Odin.”

“Okay, okay. I was… well, trying to make you have a good dream. I thought it would relax you.”

“You what!? So you’re why I was having that dream! What kind of magic is that, to make me have such indecent dreams of you!”

“Indecent!? I know Faceless are sort of revolting, but the dream itself was far from risque!”

“So you weren’t making me dream of all the things Odin Dark could do to please me? Of how  _ magnificent  _ he would be in bed? Now it just seems so obvious.”

“Wh-what!? You were dreaming  _ that!?  _ About  _ me!? _ ” Odin asks, completely shocked. And in the slack-jawed expression he makes, Corrin reads the truth; that the dream she admitted to having was only her own subconscious. Her anger fades, being replaced by a feeling that has been slumbering beneath it ever since she woke. A feeling that has already been built up, and one she really doesn’t want to resist.

Instead, she gives in. She reaches out to Odin, who is still struggling to process what he’s seen, and what she’s said, and pulls him toward her. Without warning, her lips are on his, and Odin has even more to contend with. On the one hand, the feeling is  _ incredible _ , Corrin is aggressive, and though she’s clumsy and inexperienced, Odin lacks the knowledge to tell such things. But on the other, if he doesn’t put a stop to this, Leo will probably kill him.

This  _ is _ his liege’s sister, after all, and letting this continue any further would be one of the most foolish things he’s ever done. Probably the most foolish. So, he should break the kiss, make his excuses, and leave! Odin Dark could make his exit, and all would be well. But as they pull apart, and as he gazes into her eyes, seeing the  _ desire _ there, desire that matches his own, all of those plans fall flat. Corrin slides over, making more room on her bed, and before Odin can stop himself, he’s climbing into it.

Corrin wastes no time in moving closer to him, in placing a hand on his chest, slowly caressing him. His clothes are so revealing that it invites such a touch, but Odin can’t help but gasp at the contact.

“Why do you dress like this, Odin?”

“Well, it’s the uniform of Nohrian dark mages! It.. uh… it has a storied history that I can’t seem to remember at the moment.”

“Hm, well, you have to know how crazy it drives me, right? I think my dream made that a little obvious,” Corrin says, and Odin feels like he’s about to shut down. Is she really saying these things? A Nohrian princess, to  _ him? _ As confused as it makes him, his body seems to lack the qualms he has, as he feels himself growing harder with her every word.

“Odin Dark is well aware of his charming aura!” he says, trying to calm down. “It’s a common effect of being close to the chosen hero!”

“Is that right?” Corrin asks, and her hand begins to drift down. Lower, lower,  _ lower,  _ until her fingers rest over the bulge of his cock. She squeezes him, playfully, trying to disguise that she’s not entirely sure of what else she should do. “So it’s only natural if I want to touch you? That’s such a relief,  _ Odin Dark _ .”

Embarrassingly, Odin yelps. It’s all so much for him, and nothing that he ever would have expected. Still, the noise is not fitting for a great hero like him! Even if Corrin seems delighted by it. In fact, she begins moving her hand, slowly working up and down his length, and quickly driving Odin half-mad from his. Desires which only grow worse when she slips his robes aside, and frees him from his clothing.

“Ah...milady? Not that I’m complaining, but… don’t you think your family might be a bit cross with us if we… go much further?”

“Oh, Xander or Camilla will probably kill you. Unless Leo does it first.”

“Well, as fearsome a warrior as Odin Dark may be, I’m not convinced I want to test my mettle against them!”

“You didn’t let me finish, Odin. They would do that, until I tell them that I… I love you,” Corrin admits, looking away as she blushes.

“Oh, of course, they’ll surely back down when they see how brightly the passions of your lo- wait, what?” Odin asks, breaking off mid sentence. Surely he misheard?

“I love you. I… you’re so fun to be around, and capable, and have such a good spirit beneath all of that bravado. And… I mean, you’re definitely easy on the eyes…” Corrin looks up then, smiling softly. It’s a strange conversation to have, with Odin still in her hand, and her still lightly toying with him, but Odin couldn’t care less about all that.

“You mean to tell me that Odin Dark, born of an unholy union of Light and Dark, cast into a strange world without even his name to guide him, has found true love!? For I, too, have fallen madly in love with you, Lady Corrin!” Odin gushes, and it seems that his monologue shows no sign of stopping. “I swear to protect you with all the fervor I protect your brother, and to be there for you always, through thick and through thin, through misery and through j-”

Odin breaks off, as he finally notices Corrin undressing. The sudden and unexpected sight of her body is enough to put an end to his rambling, and bring something else to mind. Something that Corrin seems to have on her mind as well, as she straddles him. He can feel her above him, so close that the heat of her body is mingling with his, looking down at him with such an  _ eager _ expression, and Odin isn’t sure how he can last even another second without having her. As her hand slips down, guiding him to her entrance, it seems he won’t have to wait much longer.

“Are you… sure that you’re ready?” he asks, his voice holding none of his usual theatrics.

“I… think so. Hard to know for sure, but yes.”

“I think I'm ready, too.”

And with that, Corrin begins to lower herself, pushing her wet cunt against the tip of Odin's cock. At first, she struggles to get him into her. But the feeling of his tip rubbing against her in their failed attempts is its own sort of pleasant, and is still enough to make Corrin moan as her pleasure builds. Finally, however, they hit the right angle, and Odin begins pushing inside of her. The sudden feeling of him entering her is enough to make Corrin gasp, but being on top means she gets to control their speed.

She lowers herself slowly, taking time to adjust as she needs it, until she manages to go down as far as she can. It's such a strange feeling, his warm cock inside of her, filling her, and it is honestly slightly painful. But after so much buildup, Corrin enjoys it. Once she has grown used to it, she begins raising up, then lowering again, thrusting herself onto and off of Odin in a slow rhythm.

Even this slow, metered rhythm is enough to drive Odin nearly mad, with his complete lack of experience. As far as first times go, he hopes he's doing well, but damn if it isn't hard to stay focused while feeling her all around him, while watching her look down at him as she rides him.

But a chosen hero like Odin Dark would never succumb to physical pleasure so easily! At least, that's the mantra he repeats in his thoughts, as he tries to start in control. But, as Corrin's pleasure grows, so does her intensity. She begins fucking him harder, faster, driving herself against him, working her hips side to side as she fucks him, creating even more of that incredible friction. Her hands latch onto his shoulders, supporting herself as she continues, and once her fingers clench, driving her nails into his flesh, Odin can hold on no longer.

With a groan, he comes, unable to even warn her at the advent of his climax, his seed spilling into her in spite of the risks. With how incredible he feels, Odin likely won't even register what he did for several minutes.

Corrin, however, is driven on by the feeling of his hot come inside of her, filling her, and continues to fuck him. She bites her lip, trying to focus on that feeling, to last just a moment more, but it is no use. With a moan much louder than she expects, Corrin comes, thrusting down onto Odin one last time before her climax takes her. After, both collapse, with Corrin laying on top of Odin, making no move to roll off of him.

Instead, she kisses him, pressing her lips to his softly. “Thanks, Odin.”

“Why thank Odin Dark? I should be the one showing gratitude to you, dear Corrin!”

“A chosen hero, showing gratitude?”

“Of course! What's a hero without someone to fight for? And I happen to have been chosen by the very best, milady. You.”


End file.
